


We Are Family

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Adopted, Family Bonding, Gen, Reunited again, Secrets, Shocking Truth, Surprises, Twins, family no matter what happen, separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Hiro lives alone since his aunt’s death. When there are three mysterious people inside the house, he still can deal with it. But the thing is, the three people have the same faces! Just who the hell are they?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**Chapter 1 of 4**

Three days. Hiro had been living alone for three days. He still couldn’t believe that Aunt Cass was gone now. Just a week ago, she was still smiling and laughing with him. And a few days later, she died, leaving him alone.

A year ago, Aunt Cass started to cough with blood. Hiro forced to take her to hospital because she insisted that she was fine and just feeling tired. He didn’t believe her of course. And the result proved it. Aunt Cass was diagnosed with liver cirrhosis. She could only live for another year if she couldn’t get a suitable liver donor for her.

Aunt Cass always told him that she was fine and not to worry about her too much. She was sure she could survive. Hiro tried to believe that and always prayed every day so his aunt could survive and continue living. After all, he loved her so much and she was the only family he had left. He didn’t want to lose her.

But fate said otherwise. There were some liver donors for her. But unfortunately, none of them was suitable for her. Hiro could only make her comfortable and happy before her time was up. And she died three months later.

Hiro stopped walking when he had reached the front door of the house where his beloved aunt had raised him alone. He took a deep breath and after he unlocked it, he went in. He locked the door again.

Hiro walked upstairs in silence. The house was really different without Aunt Cass. No cheerful voice when she called him. No warm and tight hugs. No gentle smile. No one to support him and cheer him up.

He stopped his step and looked toward the living room and the kitchen. No one sitting on the couch while watching the Frankensteins. No sound from the heated pot or frying pan. And he would never see his aunt’s back while she was cooking dinner for them and humming her favourite songs. Aah, now her back was facing him. As usual, she didn’t tie up her long black hair.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait a minute.

.

.

.

.

.

Long black hair?

.

.

.

.

His Aunt Cass had a short brown hair, not a long black hair!

.

.

.

.

“What the hell?! Who are you?!” Hiro shouted at the black hair woman. The woman shrieked, shocked at his sudden shout at her. She turned around and her brown eyes met Hiro’s brown eyes. Hiro didn’t even know that woman.

“Hiro?” that woman asked, looking as if she was making sure.

Hiro narrowed his eyes, looking at her suspiciously. “Yeah.., who are you and how the hell did you get inside?!”

The woman squealed loudly and ran toward him. He suddenly found himself being hugged by the mysterious woman. “Oh my God, I missed you sooo much, Hiro!” that woman said, still squealing.

“W-what??” Hiro felt confused.

Suddenly he heard more footsteps from behind. “Why are you screaming?! What happened?!” someone shouted in panic.

“What the hell is going on?!” another person asked, also in panic.

Hiro forced to pull away from the tight hug the woman gave him and turned around. He saw two guys standing behind him, worry and shock were written on their faces. He found them really suspicious. But that wasn’t all. The three mysterious people had the same face. Even the woman had the same face like them, too!

_“What the hell?!”_ Hiro shouted in disbelief. Then, he fell backward and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 2 of 4**

Around half an hour later, Hiro’s eyes flickered open. He saw the living room’s ceiling. And there was a cold washcloth on his forehead. Moreover, he was lying on the couch. How did he get there?

Hiro chuckled, “Oh, wow. I just had a really weird dream. There were three unknown people inside the house and worse of all, they had the same faces. I don’t know whether it was just a weird dream or a nightmare.”

“What if I say it wasn’t a dream?” someone asked.

Hiro turned his head to the right and saw one the three people sitting on the couch across him. Hiro groaned. Did he really just saw the guy sitting there? Or were his eyes deceiving him right now? He groaned again as he sat up and the cold washcloth fell down to his hand.

“Okay, so you’re real?” Hiro asked, narrowing his eyes. The guy shrugged, “Well, considering that I’m actually sitting across you, yes, I’m real.”

“How about the other two?”

“I don’t know. Maybe they are, or not,” he said. And Hiro responded that statement with a grunt and annoyed face. “Okay, okay. They’re real, too.”

Then Hiro heard some footsteps from behind him. “You shouldn’t annoy him, Kazu. He was really shocked, you know,” another guy said. Hiro turned his head and yup, the other two were also real.

“Yeah. Unless you want our little Hiro to hate you,” the woman said. Then something hit Hiro and he snapped at them, “Hey! I’m not little! I’m fourteen already!”

The three people winced and the woman put her hands up in defence and said, “Okay, okay, not little.” Hiro scowled.

The other guy who was standing beside the woman sighed, “Alright, we will tell you everything later. I guess we should eat our dinner first before we starve to dead.”

While the other guy and woman nodded in agreement, Hiro stared at them in suspicious. “You didn’t poison my food, right?” Hiro asked. “I want to answer you with a ‘no’. But since the one who cooked dinner was Mizu there, I kinda doubt it,” the guy, who was called Kazu, said.

“Hey! I didn’t put any poison in my cooking!” the woman, Mizu, exclaimed. “Although, I was actually planning about that to your food, Kazu.”

Kazu looked at her, deadpanned, “Now the truth has been revealed. I wonder if I can still feel safe to eat your cooking from now on.”

“I was just kidding, you know!”

“Alright, alright, stop it already,” the one, who Hiro still didn’t know his name, tried to stop Mizu and Kazu’s quarrel while chuckling at the them. “Dashi, you should defend me!” Mizu said. “No, you should be on my side after hearing her horrible plan earlier,” Kazu told the guy.

‘So, the last guy’s name was Dashi? Huh. Okay,’ Hiro thought.

“I’m not on your side, or your side,” Dashi stated as he pointed to Mizu then to Kazu. “Let’s just eat our dinner, or…, I will kick you two out and eat the air outside,” Dashi said as his kind face turned into a darker face. It looked kinda scary though. Even Kazu and Mizu gulped and looking a bit scared.

“Okay,” the two finally said in unison. Hearing that, the kind face was back to Dashi’s face and he nodded, “Good.”

So, they walked toward the dining table and took a seat. Hiro looked at the food Mizu cooked for them. They were having chicken katsu rice bowl, vegetables salad of shredded carrot, reddish, and cabbage, miso soup, and cold ice tea. They started eating their meals. Hiro ate his and he could say it was delicious.

But something made Hiro felt uneasy. Well, it wasn’t his fault to feel that way when he was eating his food while there were two guys with the same faces sitting across him and eating their food as if nothing bugged them. He glanced to his left, where the woman who also had the same face with the two guys was sitting. _It felt really weird_. And unknown to him, the other three noticed his uneasiness.

When they had finished their dinner and all the dirty dishes had been washed clean, they gathered up in the living room again. Dashi, Kazu, Mizu were sitting across him. Looking at them was still weird for him. Not only he didn’t know who they were and how they could get in the house. But, well…

“I know you’ve been wondering about us and some other things,” Dashi started, “But I assure you, we’re not bad people.”

“Okay. So, explain, now,” Hiro demanded them.

Dashi nodded. “Okay, maybe some introduction will be a good start. My name is Tadashi. This guy is Kazuya. And this girl is Mizuki. We’re your older siblings, Hiro,” Dashi said as he introduced himself and the other two.

Wait, older sibling?

“Uh, wait. Older siblings? As far as I remember, I don’t have a sibling. Maybe you three got the wrong person.”

“Then, can you explain how we could get in this house if we’re not your siblings?” Kazuya asked.

Hiro shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. Maybe you sneaked in through an open window.”

“No, Hiro. We have spare keys. Aunt Cass gave each of us one spare key so we could go into the house if you’re not home by the time we arrive here,” Mizuki explained with a light chuckle.

“Yup. Which was why we could go in. You weren’t here when we arrived. So we decided to use the spare key,” Tadashi added.

Another thing hit Hiro, “Wait a minute, did you just say Aunt Cass gave you spare keys?”

All of them nodded. “How did you know about Aunt Cass? And if you really are my older siblings, then where were you all these years?!” Hiro asked, looking a bit furious at them. Suddenly, their faces looked sad. Melancholic?

“We were adopted by dad’s relatives. And we lived out of town since then,” Mizuki answered sadly.

Kazuya nodded, “Yeah. We actually didn’t want to be taken away and leave you behind. But they insisted and since we were only seven that time, we couldn’t do anything.”

“Gladly, you were adopted by Aunt Cass and we felt relieved when we heard the news. We didn’t want you to end up in orphanage,” Tadashi added. “A week ago, we got a letter from Aunt Cass through her lawyer. Telling us about how she wouldn’t live long, and you would be all alone when she died. She asked if one of us would want to take your guardianship because she didn’t want you to get sent to orphanage by the social workers. And of course, we wouldn’t let that happen. It took a while, but we went here all together and decided to live here with you.”

“Then, who’s my legal guardian now?”

“Me, of course,” Tadashi grinned, albeit looking proud. Kazuya and Mizuki frowned. “This guy defeated us. I actually wanted to take that guardianship,” Kazuya told Hiro as he pointed his thumb toward Tadashi.

Mizuki pouted, “Yeah. I also wanted to take your guardianship. But he did it so fast. And he said because he’s the oldest one, so he has the right to take your guardianship.”

Tadashi only grinned at them. While the other two only frowned, again. They looked really disappointed somehow.

“Actually, I’m still wondering about something. Why do you guys have the same faces? Are all of you…, triplets? No offense.”

“None taken,” Kazuya said. “Yeah, we are triplets. Identical triplets, if I must say,” Tadashi said.

Mizuki groaned and complained, “I wish I could have a different face from these two. I’m a girl for God’s sake! Sometimes I don’t want to see my own reflection on the mirror because of that.”

“Well, to be honest, the face similarity is really terrifying,” Hiro remarked, making an expression of both amazed and a bit scared. The triplet siblings only sighed.

“Anyway, I can’t wait to go to your high school on your first day!” Mizuki exclaimed cheerfully.

Hiro raised his brow in confusion, “What?”

“Oh, yeah. You’re fourteen now. You’ll be in high school soon!” Tadashi said.

“Hmm. I wonder which school you’ll be going into,” Kazuya added. “I just hope his high school mates won’t be terrified to see us.” And thus made them sighed exasperatedly.

In his mind, Hiro was torn between correcting them, or just let them with their conclusion. “What about you guys? How old are you? And are you still in high school or already in college?” Hiro asked.

“We’re eighteen. No, we had graduated from high school and tomorrow all of us started our college in SFIT,” Tadashi told him.

“SFIT? What major?”

“Yeah. I go to robotics engineering major. Kazuya goes to mechanical engineering and industrial design major. While Mizuki goes to chemical engineering major.”

At this, Hiro smirked, “So, all of you are nerds.” They wanted to protest. But they didn’t after seeing how mischievous Hiro’s face was. The look on Hiro’s face was really suspicious to them. ‘Something bad is definitely in his mind!’ they shouted in their minds.

“By the way, where are you guys going to sleep?”

“I sleep in Aunt Cass’ room. She told us in the letter that we could use her room. Better than leaving it out cold. While Tadashi and Kazuya shared a room in the guest room,” Mizuki told him.

Hiro nodded. “Okay. Well, the guest room has two single beds so yeah, you two can share a room. Oh, one last thing, which one is older?”

“Tadashi is. I’m the second. And Mizuki is the youngest,” Kazuya said. “Where is your room? There are only two rooms here.”

“You haven’t seen the third floor then?”

“Wait, isn’t that the attic?” Mizuki asked in confusion.

“Yup. I asked Aunt Cass to let me have the attic as my room. I like a room with bigger space,” Hiro explained. Then he got up and said, “I’m going to my room now. I want to take a shower before I go to sleep. You three shouldn’t sleep late. Tomorrow will be your first day, right?”

All of them nodded in agreement.

“Okay, then. Good night, Hiro.”

“Night, kid.”

“Sweet dreams, little brother!”

“Good night, big bros and sist.”

With that, Hiro walked away to his room. The older triplet siblings were still wondering about what made Hiro looked so mischievous earlier. On the other hand, Hiro was really looking forward for tomorrow to come.

 _‘This would be fun,’_ he thought with a smirk on his face. Something would definitely happen tomorrow. And what would that be?

**-oOo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, I’m sure you all know how Tadashi looks like. So, if you’re wondering about Kazuya and Mizuki, don’t worry. There will be a part where I describe how both of them look like in the next chapter. And…., why do you think Hiro grinned at them mischievously like that? Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 3 of 4**

It was only 6 in the morning. But Hiro's alarm seemed to hate him so much as it rang furiously near his ears. Hiro shot his eyes opened and sat up. He reached his phone and turned off the loud alarm. "So damn loud in the morning. I think I have a mutual hatred with it," Hiro grunted.

He yawned and stretched his body a little bit. He was still sleepy. But he knew he couldn't sleep again. Today was different and he shouldn't be late. So, to get rid his sleepiness, he got up from bed and took a quick shower.

When he was done, he was thinking whether he put on the clothes he had to wear or just casual clothes first. Then he decided to wear casual clothes first. Once he was done putting on his casual clothes, he went down to eat his breakfast. He could smell something good along the way. Until something suddenly hit him.

He wasn't alone anymore.

In the kitchen, he saw the very same woman from last night. It was his older sister, Mizuki. She was making breakfast for them. The sight reminded him how his Aunt Cass used to do the same. Cooking delicious food for both of them. He really missed her so much.

"Ah, good morning, Hiro!" Mizuki greeted him cheerfully when she saw him.

"Good morning, Mizuki. I see you're cooking again. What's for breakfast?" Hiro asked as he took a seat.

"It's pancake and warm milk. I hope you like them. But I can make you something different if you want."

Hiro shook his head, "No need. I like them."

"Great! Since you're here already, I'll give you the first batch. What do you want for the topping?"

"Hmm," he thought for a while. "I want chocolate sauce and strawberry jam, please!"

Mizuki grinned, "It seems that we have the same favourite for the topping." She poured the chocolate sauce and strawberry jam on top of Hiro's pancakes then she put the plate in front of Hiro to eat, "Here you go."

"Thanks." He cut the pancake and shoved it into his mouth. "Hmm, this is good!" Hiro said, complimenting Mizuki as he munched the pancake.

"Glad to hear it!"

Mizuki walked back to the kitchen and started cooking another pancakes for her and the other brothers. When she was done, Tadashi walked out from his room and Kazuya followed him behind.

"Good morning, little brother," Tadashi greeted and ruffled Hiro's messy hair before taking a seat. "Yeah, good morning, lil bro," Kazuya greeted him and ruffled his haired too.

"Yeah, good morning. And don't mess up my hair!"

Tadashi chuckled and Kazuya smirked. "What are you talking about? Your hair is looking better because of us," Kazuya said.

"Uh huh. You should thank us for that," Tadashi added jokingly.

That made him scowled, "Well, then.  _Thank you very much_." The older brothers laughed at the sarcasm Hiro gave to them.

"Stop it, you two. What topping do you want?" Mizuki asked.

"I want honey," Tadashi said. "I want blueberry," Kazuya said.

After Mizuki put their requests and done with her pancakes, Mizuki sat beside Hiro. While eating his pancake, Hiro was staring at the older brothers. Both of them looked biracial, Asian-Caucasian perhaps. They had neat black hair.

Tadashi wore a black T-shirt with Ninja logo under a cream coloured wool cardigan and dark green blazer, dark brown jeans, and mint coloured sneakers, also a brown wristwatch. While Kazuya wore a plain white T-shirt and black leather jacket, black jeans, black sneakers, and black wristwatch. Unlike Tadashi, Kazuya had a black piercing on each of his ears. If Tadashi looked like a nice goody-two-shoes, Kazuya looked more cool and badass.

His eyes glanced at Mizuki now. Even though she was a girl, but she really looked like Tadashi and Kazuya. Well, they were identical after all. Mizuki had straight long black hair that passed her shoulders. She wore a gray blouse under a black cardigan, floral printed skirt that reached her knee, and a pair of black wedges. He had to admit that his big sister was actually beautiful even with just a simple make up.

When they had finished their breakfast, Tadashi, Kazuya, and Mizuki had their bags with them. "We'll be going now, Hiro," Tadashi said.

"Wait, it's still 7 am. Isn't it still too early to go there?" Hiro asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"We know," Kazuya answered. "But knowing how big the campus is, we want to look around for a bit before the opening ceremony."

"I can't wait to see what the campus has in there!" Mizuki said cheerfully.

Hiro smirked, "Okay, then. Be careful on the way. And see you  _later_." The triplets raised their eyebrows in confusion. They glanced to each other before their eyes back to Hiro. Did he just emphasize the word 'later'? But why?

They decided to just shrug it off. After they went off to SFIT, Hiro walked to his room and saw a semi-formal set of clothes hanging on his drawer's handle. They weren't the clothes he used to wear. But they were comfortable to wear. Whether he liked it or not, those were the clothes he should wear from now on.

Suddenly, his thought back to his triplet older siblings. His smirk was back to his face. He couldn't wait to see them again.

**-oOo-**

"You know, I'm really curious with the look Hiro gave us since last night," Mizuki said.

The Hamada triplets were walking on the hallway after looking around the campus. What they saw there were sooo amazing. They didn't feel a single regret for choosing that campus. In fact, they were looking forward to start their classes already. But the look Hiro gave to them last night and just before they headed to campus was weird and it was bothering them since then. They wondered why their little brother gave them that suspicious look.

"I know. And it makes me curious," Kazuya said.

Tadashi sighed, "Let's just hope he's not planning something naughty toward us." He looked at his wristwatch, "It's almost the time for the opening ceremony. Better to get there now." Kazuya and Mizuki nodded.

As soon as they reached the campus's large hall, they chose to sit on the fifth row from the front. They could see a lot of new students in there already. A few minutes later, their professors seemed to take their seats on their left. After that, there was a young man who seemed to be the master of ceremony and said formal things to start the opening ceremony.

When the MC called for the school dean to give his speech, the Hamada triplets were excited after they found out it was their idol, Professor Robert Callaghan. In his speech, Professor Callaghan gave them a lot of motivational and encouragement words for the new students. Of course, it made the new students more excited to start their classes as soon as possible. The Hamada triplets were too focused on listening to the dean. Not even noticing a smirk from someone who sat on one of the chairs on their left.

Suddenly, Professor Callaghan said, "This year, SFIT has a new lecturer who will be teaching you, students. He is the youngest lecturer here, and even younger than you all. He just received his doctorate degree a few months ago, and he is a great addition here among all of us. I sincerely hope our new and youngest lecturer here can give you some of his motivational words today. Please, welcome Professor Hiro Hamada."

Just as Professor Callaghan finished his words, a small figured on the left rose from his seat and walked toward the podium. The new students gasped, surprised to see how small and young the new lecturer was. When he reached the podium, Professor Callaghan smiled and gave the microphone to Hiro. Hiro smiled back in gratitude before taking the microphone from the dean's hand. The young lecturer turned his gaze to the front, where the new students were.

From his spot, he could see his older siblings were staring at him in shock with their jaws hanging opened. He smirked at them, seeing on how funny their reaction was. "Hello, everyone. I'm Professor Hiro Hamada. Just as Professor Callaghan said, I'm your new lecturer here. Welcome to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

**-oOo-**

"Hiro!"

The opening ceremony had ended. Hiro was walking on the school hall when he heard someone calling him. He turned around and saw his older siblings ran toward him. When they stopped, they tried to catch their breath first. Hiro waited for them, patiently. Although if they saw it closely, he was actually smirking at them.

"We didn't know you're a lecturer here!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Yeah, you should have told us!" Kazuya agreed with Tadashi.

"That's right. We were really shocked to see you at the podium earlier!" Mizuki added.

Their expressions were so funny. Hiro chuckled at them and said, "I was about to tell you last night. But you guys were so into your assumption about me and high school things. So, I thought to just let you be and give you a surprise here."

"Well, congratulation. It really did surprise us," Kazuya deadpanned.

"It's good, then!" Hiro chirped gleefully.

"We do know you're a genius," Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair with a fond smile, "But we never thought you'd get your doctorate that early and having you as our professor here."

"Uh-huh. What do you teach here?" Mizuki asked.

Hiro opened the tablet he was carrying and checked his schedule, "I teach Robotics 101 and Computer Programming. So I'm pretty sure we'll meet in class."

Tadashi ran his hand down on his face, "Oh God, never thought I would have my own little brother to teach me in college." The other two nodded in agreement.

Hiro put his tablet back into his carrier bag and took out a map. "Anyway," he started as he smacked the triplets' heads with his map and receiving 'ows' from them, "I know I'm your little brother. But here, I'm your professor. So, school's regulation, you have to address me formally." The three of them glanced at each other, then nodded to Hiro understandingly. Hiro smiled with a satisfy look in his face.

"I guess we need to go to the academic section to find out about our classes and professors for our first semester here. Do you think we can go home together later?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm not sure. While new students will be busy till afternoon, lecturers can choose to go home early or stay on the first day. I'll just text you later," Hiro replied to him.

After a few more minutes of talk, Tadashi, Kazuya, and Mizuki walked away to go to the academic section. When they were far enough, Hiro turned around and walked to his assigned room.

**-oOo-**

Three months had passed. The life in Hamada household was a lot better now for Hiro. He was used to have his aunt only in the house. Sure, it was kinda lonely when Hiro tried to remember about his life when Aunt Cass was still alive. Now that she's gone, and his older siblings came to his life, Hiro could say his life felt better knowing that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Funny if Hiro tried to compare their life in the house with their situation in school. While Hiro was pampered lovingly by the triplets, especially Tadashi, in school Hiro had to be strict when it came to academic stuff. He remembered one time when he had to scold Kazuya because the elder forgot to bring the paper he assigned to the students a week before. He also gave more homework to do as a punishment. And of course, he needed to hear a lot of whines and complains from the said brother at home.

Tadashi and Mizuki's reaction? Their laughter filled the house for an hour straight.

Right now, Hiro was in the house, alone. Tadashi, Kazuya, and Mizuki were still in school. He was thinking about Aunt Cass when he suddenly had the urge to see their photo albums. But the problem was those photo albums were put in the room where Tadashi and Kazuya shared a room. In the bookshelf to be exact.

'Well, I'm pretty sure they won't mind if I go in there to get those photo albums,' Hiro thought to himself.

Hiro got out from his bed and went to Tadashi and Kazuya's room. Once inside, he walked to the bookshelf and search for the albums. When he took out two albums, another book fell to the floor. He crouched down and picked up the book so he could put it back to the bookshelf. But before he could put it, something fell out from the book.

He decided to put the book first before getting whatever it was that fell from the book. Hiro crouched down again and found out it was a white envelope. He took it and saw 'To: Tadashi Hamada, From: Kasumi Takachiho' on it. 'From Aunt Cass?' he thought.

In his mind, Hiro was debating between putting it back inside the book, or read whatever inside that white envelope. And his curiosity won. He put the book beside him and opened the envelope, finding a letter. It was a letter from his aunt. Hiro gulped before he read it.

Hiro read the letter, slowly, and carefully. But after he finished reading it, he didn't know what he was feeling at the moment. Shock, disbelief, sad, anger, betrayal, and uncertainty. He felt it all at once. Breathing was becoming so hard to do.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We…. we're not.. blood related?!"

**-oOo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi hi! Did somebody miss me? Lol, perhaps not. Yeah, this fic finally gets a new chapter after being in hiatus for five months. I've been feeling of not wanting to do anything these past few months. I guess that's what depression can get me.
> 
> Anyway, the reason why I make an update now because today (July 17) is my birthday! So, I want to update at least a chapter in this special day. Not really that special, though. I haven't edited this because my laptop suddenly went blue-screened and restarted itself when I was in the middle of writing this chapter. Really, it made me want to cry (T.T).
> 
> Aaaaannndddd…, thanks for the lovely kudos I got for this fic! Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: First chapter is really short. Yeah, I know. It will be a four-chapters story only. And this idea has been stuck in my head since a few days ago. Better write it down before I lose it.. again. Until next time~


End file.
